God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. Transcript (The scene opens to Bob and Larry on the countertop.) Bob: Hey, kids! Welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: Yup. Bob: Now, Larry. Larry: Yeah, Bob? Bob: The other day, I was walking home from my bowling league, when I bumped into Marco, one of my TV friends. Larry: Oh. well, that's great! Bob: Mmm-hmm. Now Marco says that when his baby sister does something that makes him mad and then she says that she's sorry, Marco's mom says that he has to forgive her. Why does he need to forgive? Larry: Oh, that's a good question. I know! I'll tell Marco the story of "The Grapes of Wrath"! Bob: Oh, that's a classic! This'll be good! Larry: Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. Bob: Uh, are you sure that's how "The Grapes of Wrath" goes? Larry: Well, sure. Bob: Oh, okay. Larry: Hey, Bob? Bob: Yeah? Larry: Try not to interrupt. Bob: Oh, okay. Larry: Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. (The scene switches to a forest scene. Sunny the sun looks down to see four grapes driving through the forest in their jalopy.) Grapes: We are the grapes. of wrath! We'll never take a bath. It is our style to seldom smile and never laugh. We are the. grapes. of wrath! "So stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! I'm Ma. I'm Pa. This is our brood. We're grumpy and we know it! That's Tom and Rosey. They're both rude! And not afraid to show it! We're not the folks you'd like to meet, we bicker by hour. While other grapes are nice and sweet, We're really rather sour!. And as we go driving by, I might spit your eye! Or throw a snake in your milkshake to make you cry! Cuz we're the. grapes. of wrath so stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath." (a tree who was about to be run over comes to life and jumps into a nearby pond) (the music ends) Larry: One day, the grapes were out riding around in your car. When suddenly. they hit a bump. (Pa Grape hits a tree stump and Rosy and Tom fly out of the car) Pa Grape: We must've hit a bump. (camera shows the tree stump that the car hit) Tom: Hey! What'd you did that for? Rosy: I didn't do. You did it you big possum head. Tom: I did not you taco salad rabbit nose. Rosy: You did you casserole head pimento loaf iguana boy! (everyone goes into silence) Tom: Pa! (Pa Grape steps out of the car) Pa: Now Rose, apologize to your brother. Rosy: Huh? What for? Pa: Well, you know he just turned eighteen years old. Rosy: Yeah, so? Pa: So, that would make him a casserole head, pimento loaf iguana man! Rosie: Ah, yeah, sorry about that. cabbage-nose Elvis puppy. Tom: Yeah, and don't you forget it! (camera turns to Junior) Rosie: Pa! There's somebody over there! Pa: Eh? Ooh. Oh, you're right! Uh. Well what kind of fellow do you suppose that is, Ma? Ma: Oh, let's see. Hm, It's no grape that's for sure. (everyone agrees) Pa: It must be some kind of a bean or something. (everyone agrees again) Tom: Well, what's that thing he's got on his head? Rosie: Well, it's yellow. Um, cheese is yellow. Mm-hm. Pa: So that would make him, a cheese-headed bean boy! Everyone else: Ooh! Junior: throat I'm not a bean, I'm an asparagus. Pa: What'd the bean boy say? Rosie: He said he was an aspara-mawhoosit. Pa: Huh? Junior: As''paragus''! A plant of the Liliacus? genus. From the Greek: Aspharagos. Everyone else: Ooh! Junior: And this is not ''cheese ''on my head! It is a hat. A yellow hat. (he removes his hat) (everyone else starts laughing) Pa: Look at that crazy hair! Tom: It looks like peas! Hey, bean boy! You been gluing peas to your noggin? (Junior starts to cry) Bob: Well, that's just terrible. Don't those grapes know it's not nice to make fun of people? Larry: Well, that's just it, Bob. They didn't know how bad it made Junior feel. Bob: Well, Jeepers, Larry. What happened next? Larry: Luckily, Junior's dad heard them laughing, and came outside to see what all the commotion is about. (Junior is crying) Mike: Hey, what's all the commotion out here? Ooh, grapes! Junior: They were calling me bean boy and telling me I had peas on my head! Mike: Is that true? Pa: Oh no, we would not do such a thing as what you have said we would have done, except, for maybe we did that I guess, now that you. oh. Well, okay, we did that. Yep, that's what we did. Larry: So, Junior's dad explained to the grapes that when we make fun of people and call them names, that makes them feel very bad inside. He also told them that God wants us to be kind to everybody, and that when we act mean, it makes God feel sad too. Pa: Well, Gee I guess we never really stopped to think about it, well, how it was making you feel and all. Rosie: Yeah, we was just having some fun, didn't mean nothing by it. Tom: Yeah, sorry. sorry. (everyone else says sorry) Pa: We'll never be mean again! Mike: Okay, that's better. Now Junior, is there anything you'd like to say to the grapes? Junior: Um. Like what? Larry: Junior's dad explained to him that when someone says they're sorry for hurting you, and they really mean it, we have to forgive them. That way, we all feel better. Junior: Oh, I get it! Okay, I forgive you, grapes. (everyone else sighs in relief) Mike: All right, now does everyone feel better? (everyone else saying yes if they were better) Mike: It's almost time for supper. Come inside, Junior. Rosie: Junior? Tom: His name is Junior? (Tom and Rosie laughing happily when Junior gets angry) Tom: That's a funny name! Junior (angry): OKAY THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!! (After Junior gets angry at Tom and Rosie, he gets bumped by a dirt rake, making him laying down on the toy dump truck. The dump truck moves down to the sandbox, making Junior going to the sky, when the grapes looked up and down to the sandbox. Junior got sand ALL OVER him, he coughed and he is laying down in the sand. Tom and Rosie started laughing again.) Mike: Hey, I thought you said you weren't gonna tease anymore. Pa: Well that's exactly what we said, and we grapes always to keep our promises. Isn't that right? Tom and Rosie: Sure, yes, that's right. Yeah. Mm-hmm. Sure. Ma: Now what you keep had saying to Junior? Tom and Rosie: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry Bob: Boy, I'm sure I'm glad they got that straighten out. Larry: Yep, the grapes are really sorry this time, so once again, Junior forgave them. Junior: What?! Larry: I said, "once again, Junior forgave them." Junior: Are you serious? Larry: Well, I think so, Bob am I serious? Bob: Oh yeah Larry, oh yeah. You- you're serious. Mm-hmm. Larry: You see. Junior: I'm supposed to forgive them again. After they just did to me? Larry: Well, uh yeah. Junior: Sure, I forgave them for calling me "Bean Boy" and saying I had cheese on my head. But now they are making fun of my name and they laughed when the hoe almost smacked my face clean off, and then the truck picked me up and threw me in the sand. And you're telling me, I'm supposed to forgive them again? Larry: Um well, are you guys really sorry? Tom and Rosie: Oh we're sorry, we'll never do it again! Larry: You see, Junior? When we do bad things, that hurts God's feelings, too. God wants to tell them that we sorry. The Bible says, we told God that we're sorry, he will always forgive us. Junior: No matter what? Larry: No matter what! Junior: Wow! Bob: That's right. And because God always forgive us. We need to forgive others when they hurt our feelings, too. Junior: Well, how many times am I supposed to forgive them?! (Junior's eyes had been closed foward) Larry: Um, well um Bob? Bob: Gee, you know, I'm not sure. Let's ask QWERTY. (QWERTY plays his game before Bob and Larry tells him for multiplying in the bible) Bob: Hey QWERTY, can you help us? We need to know how many times we're supposed to forgive people, according to the Bible. Maybe um, seven times? (QWERTY has a lightbulb and it says Matthew 18:22) Bob: Matthew 18:22 Jesus answered, "I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." Larry: Oh! Seventy times seven. Bob: Seventy times seven. I see. Larry: Um, did you what seventy times seven is? Bob: Um nope, how about you? Larry: Nope. Bob: Well, does anybody know what seventy times seven is? (Camera cuts back with the grapes and Junior.) Ma: 9? Pa: Let's see, I remembered, when oh I forgeted. Oh it was uh. higher, more who? Tom: Or it is two? Or maybe seven? Rosie: 490! Both: Ooh! Dad: That's one smart grape. Larry: Well, there you have it, 490 times! Junior: Wow! So I guess we need to forgive each other. Even we make the same states more than once. Dad: That's right, Junior. Now you have something say to the grapes? Junior: Yeah, I forgive you guys again. Both: Thanks, yeah. Thanks, thanks a lot, Junior: Pa: You know, now we're going to be nice and all, I don't think we should be cool of the grapes of wrath anymore. Both: Yeah, Mm-hmm, you're right. Mm-hmm. Tom: Well, what should we be called then, The Grapes of Nice? Pa: No, that's not it. Dad: That little girl of yours is quite ahead for numbers. Maybe you could be, The Grapes of Math! (The grapes are cheering for math) Larry: Well, everyone was very excited about their new name. But it was time for Junior to go inside and eat supper. So with the sun setting in the west, and Rosie happily quoting a quadratic equation in the backseat. The Grapes of Wrath. I mean Math. Drove off to share their niceness with the rest of the world. The end. Bob: Wow! That was great, Larry. But um, are you sure that's how this story goes? Larry: Oh yeah. (Camera fades to black background for a bonus short of The Forgive o Matic.) Scallion #1: Hey kids, have you ever been bad? Scallion #1: Good night, gracie. (Fades back to Normal Bob) Bob: Hey, Larry. We're making snowcones back there. Do you want peach or strawberry? Larry: Um, not now Bob, first I have to smash through this iceberg and free some whales. Bob: There are no icebergs around here. Larry: Oh yeah? Well, what do you call that? (They approach a rock and Bob and Larry scream just as the boat crashes into a rock, then they all fly out and land on the beach.) Lovey: Oh, The brochure didn't say anything about layovers. Archibald: Well you see Lovey, I believe we had some sort of an accident, Skipper? Bob: Yes, We most certainly had an accident, and I think someone has some explaining to do. Larry: Well, you see, there was these whales, and they were stuck on the ice, and the only to get 'em out was to smash that iceberg over there, except it turned out to be a rock, and rocks are a lot harder than icebergs. Mike: It just so happens that the nearest iceberg is two-thousand-six-hundred-and-forty miles away. What were you thinking?! Bob: You smashed our boat! Now what are we gonna do?! Lovey: You have ruined our vacation. What do you have to say for yourself? Larry: Um, I'm sorry? At least the boat is still floating. (The boat sinks into the bottom of the ocean) Larry: Oh. Archiblad: Alright, I'll need to call my broker. I'm going to look for a phone. (They all hop away) Bob (voiceover): That evening, we all worked together to build some huts to sleep in, But we were still pretty mad at Larry. (Inside one of the huts, Bob and Larry are laying in their beds) Larry: Gee, it's kinda nice out here. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, Huh Bob? Bob: Not so bad? What do you mean "Not so bad"?! Our boat is at the bottom of the ocean and we're stuck on this island, in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get home!!! Larry: I said I was "sorry". At least you could forgive me. Bob: Well it's just that we're - well, can't you see we're I just I just. can't!! Oh!! Larry: I said I was "sorry" Bob: Well, that's just not good enough, goodnight. (Bob goes to sleep with Larry confused) Larry: "Not good enough", Not good enough?! He means-He means I'm not good enough. They all think I'm not good enough.I bet they be happier if I just left. So that's what I'll do. (climbs out of bed) I'm just gonna-gonna take my things and just go away, Yeah. I don't have any things, so I'll just go. with my hat. Goodbye Bob, I hope you find a first mate that's good enough. (Larry then sadly hops away) (The next morning, Lovely comes out of her hut) (The catapult pops up the coconut, the coconut bumps on Bob, making him falling down to their house) Lovey: Our house! Bob: Ow. Mike: Oh dear. Archibald: Look what you done to our house! Bob: You bumped me in the head with a coconut! Mike: Wow, I did not mean to do that. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Bob: Well, I guess it was an accident and you did say you were sorry, so I forgive you. Mike: Thanks. Bob: I'm really sorry about your house. I'd be glad to help you fix it if you want me to. Do you think you could forgive me? Archibald: We know you didn't mean to do, so, we forgive you. Bob: What? Archibald: We do like you, Larry. Lovey: Yes, we're forgiving you for smashing the boat. Larry: You do? Archibald: Did you say something? Lovey: No it was that tree again? Palmy The Palm Tree: I'm so happy to see you forgiving each other. It makes me want to sing. Do you mind? All: No! Bob: Let's see if QWERTY has a verse for us. (QWERTY opens a verse for Collosians 3:13b.) Bob: "Collosians 3:13b Forgive Others As The Lord Forgave You." Hmm, so, so that's why we need to forgive. Well, we're out of time for today. But remember. Larry: God made you special and he loves you very much. Bob: Bye! Larry: Bamboo! Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts